Siete dias para enamorar a Levi
by LadyGT
Summary: ¿Como Eren Jaeger se las arregló para derretir el corazón de hielo del gran capitán Levi Ackerman? [Ereri] Short fic, en progreso.
1. Chapter 1

**Siete días para enamorar a Levi**

 **Sinopsis:** ¿Como Eren Jaeger se las arregló para derretir el corazón de hielo del gran capitán Levi Ackerman?

 **Pairing:** Ereri.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero OOC, uso de palabras obscenas, lime y posible lemmon.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 **Agradecimientos**

 _A todos aquellos que apoyan este short fic._

 _Quizás no sea la gran cosa, pero gracias por leerlo._

 **Prólogo**

.

.

.

A Eren Jaeger le gustaba un hombre.

Técnicamente hablando, le gustaba un hombre, una persona muchísimo mayor que él, y era probable que, cuando se enterara de sus sentimientos, le rompiera más de un diente.

Específicamente hablando, el capitán de la legión de reconocimiento le daría la paliza de su vida.

Haciendo detalles mucho más explícitos, Levi Ackerman lo mataría.

Y no sería de manera romántica.

Literalmente _sería_ capaz de hacerlo.

Pero eso a Eren Jaeger no le importaba ahora. O al menos, trataba de ignorarlo lo suficiente.

La historia comenzó de la forma más idiota posible.

—El capitán siempre está solo-había dicho uno de los reclutas.

 _Rumores._

—Bueno, eso no me sorprende—dijo otro—. Siempre tiene esa cara de perro que asusta a todo el mundo.

—SÍ, posiblemente le haga falta una buena follada de putas.

— ¿De putas? —Interrumpió otro—. Siempre creí que... Ya sabes, batea para el otro lado.

— ¿El capitán? —Pregunto, incrédulo— ¿El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad? No lo creo.

Uno de los tipos se rió.

—Quien sabe.

Eren escucho eso mientras caminaba y recorría las afueras con su mejor amigo, Armin.

— ¿Tú crees eso? —Le murmuró Eren.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes... El capitán y la posibilidad de que batee en dirección contraria.

Armin lo meditó un momento.

—Creo que sería más del tipo _asexual._

— ¿Y eso porque?

—Bueno, si lo piensas bien, creo que lo más sentimental que lo he visto hacer hasta ahora es la matanza de titanes.

El chico suspiró.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón.

El rubio lo observo detenidamente.

—Te gusta el sargento.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó, su rostro y sus ojeras tornándose color escarlata. Quiso negarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo. No con la mirada tan perturbadora de Armin escudriñándole—. Maldita sea.

Su amigo sonrió victorioso.

—Te llevare flores a tu funeral cada sábado, no te preocupes.

—Vete al demonio.

A Eren le gustaba el capitán básicamente desde la primera vez que lo vio en la cárcel. Aquel lugar parecía frio y era bastante oscuro a decir verdad. Pero la pequeña figura del hombre sin duda lo paralizo un par de momentos.

Debía ser el hombre más _hermoso_ que había conocido en su vida.

Entonces se entero de que también era el hombre más _fuerte_ de la humanidad.

Que quería usarlo para fines homicidas —a los que estaba de acuerdo— y políticos.

Que era un malhumorado.

Y un obsesivo de la limpieza.

Extrañamente pensó que eso lo hacía aun más peculiar.

Pese a sus pocos años—quince para ser exactos—, Eren nunca había tenido ni siquiera un _gustito_ por alguna hembra más que su madre y quizás el cabello tan lacio que llevaba Historia. O la envidia de la súper fuerza de Mikasa.

Nunca nadie lo había cautivado tanto como el señor Levi—o Rivaille— Ackerman.

Y la cosa se puso más jugosa cuando se le pidió específicamente que él quedara bajo la custodia de este. El principio del enamoramiento masoquista empezó con los golpes, las patadas—porque no, no recibía el lujo de recibir puñetazos—en la cara quitándole los dientes—que gracias a dios se regeneraban—, luego la sobre explotación que recibía para limpiar cada rincón de las habitaciones. Levi era más que exigente, si veía alguna mancha, lo hacía cien veces más con un _bonus track_ de dos golpizas más.

Era un enamoramiento… sumamente especial.

Pero aparte de eso, Eren podía ver algo más especial, profundo, que nadie podía ver.

Y eso casi siempre lo recordaba como aquellas tardes en donde era básicamente "el mocoso sirviente" que le llevaba el té luego de una larga jornada con los papeles.

Fue en una de esas charlas, semanas siguientes, en donde supo que quizás no era solo una simple _curiosidad_ o _atracción_.

Tocó la puerta y el siguiente "entra" le permitió ver su rostro.

—Le traigo su té, se… Wow, eso es una gran cantidad de papeles.

Rivaille se revolvió el pelo, frustrado.

—Espera un minuto, voy a hacer algo de espacio en la mesa.

El castaño había visto como con gran habilidad Levi tomó un manojo de papeles y los acomodó prolijamente en una silla, dejando el espacio suficientemente para poner la bandeja de plata con la tetera y la taza.

—Siempre me he preguntado…—el hombre lo miró fijamente, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco—… que es lo que son tantos papeles para que esté siempre tan ocupado.

Lo impresionante fue que lo miró como si le faltara una cabeza.

—Además de estar a cargo de la Legión de Reconocimiento también tengo cargo políticos, y tomo alguna que otra decisión sobre los mercados.

—V-vaya…—murmuró—. Entonces, ¿eso significa que tiene mucho dinero? ¿Es un hombre rico?

— ¿Ahora estás interesado en mi dinero, mocoso?

Eren se rió, un poco incómodo por la situación.

—Por supuesto que no—respondió pronto—. Es solo que parece un poco joven para… ya sabe. Propiedades y esas cosas…

— ¿Joven? —Sonrió con ironía—. Créeme, soy mucho mayor de lo que crees, idiota.

Él tragó saliva.

Si era mucho mayor, eso significaba que si ambos tuvieran una relación amorosa su capitán sería categorizado como un pedófilo.

 _Pedófilo._

El sólo escuchar la palabra en su mente hizo que su corazón se rompiera, sorprendentemente.

Un _pedófilo_ era mal visto en Shingashina, en María, y en Trost.

 _Quería morirse._

— De todas formas, usted no parece descansar adecuada…

— ¿Estas preocupándote por mí, mocoso?

No tanto como con la diferencia de edad, pero era obvio que eso no iba a decirle.

—Por supuesto—dijo—. Puede que sea sólo un mocoso, pero eso no significa que no carezca de razón para saber que no descansa lo suficiente.

El moreno sonrió internamente, divertido.

—Continúa.

—B-bueno… Mírelo de esta manera. Es posible que usted esté lo suficientemente en modo _zombie…_

— ¿Modo _zombie_?

—Ya sabe. Cuando no duerme y siempre está muy despierto—explicó—. Pero no tiene muchas fuerzas—y golpeó fuertemente su escritorio—. ¡Imagínese, capitán! No podrá tener fuerzas para pelear con muchos titanes, y… ¡Y tampoco para protegerme a mi… o incluso asesinarme!

Levi tomó un sorbo de té.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

— ¡Duerma, descanse y no coma porquerías como el té o galletitas de avena integral!

Si quizás pudo haber tenido una vida mucho menos trágica, seguramente habría reído lo suficientemente fuerte para burlarse de su estupidez de mocoso.

Pero no lo hizo. A cambio, puso una mueca lo más parecido a eso.

—No voy a cambiar mi dieta, mocoso.

—Entonces duerma—sugirió.

—De acuerdo.

Eren parpadeó.

—Señor, si no lo conociera lo suficiente, diría que me está tomando el pelo.

La taza de té se derramó en la cabeza del chico.

—Quizás es porque no me conoces—sonrió con sorna. Eren lo miró asombrado, Rivaille tomó sus mejillas y las acercó a su rostro lo suficiente como para destilarle un aire amenazante—. No necesito estúpidas preocupaciones, y mucho menos que un mocoso estúpido y con la mitad del cerebro venga a _sugerir_ cambios en mi vida. No sé si te quedó claro que el título _"_ _más fuerte de la humanidad"_ no lo obtuve por hacer transacciones de dinero. No tengo el menor interés que es _tú_ te preocupes por _mí._

Los ojos grises de Levi brillaban con deseo asesino. Deseo que para cualquiera sería intimidante.

No para Eren.

Esta era la frustrante y que más odiaba del tipo. Era dominante, atrevido y por nada del mundo se le permitía contradecirle. Eran malas costumbres que tenía el sargento, malas en las situaciones de la vida cotidiana, costumbres definitivamente podridas. Hacer positivo su comportamiento de toda la vida sería satisfactorio mirándolo con otros ojos.

Sin embargo, eso requería de mucho _esfuerzo_ para poder cambiarlo.

Esfuerzo que sólo le costaría siete días.

Podría hacerlo, y sería bastante divertido si se lo proponía.

Le tomó de la muñeca en donde le agarraba fuertemente las mejillas y con un poco de dificultad comenzó a hablar.

—Voy a preocuparme lo que se me dé la gana, _heichou._

Acto seguido, Eren se alejó para tenerlo a una distancia _casi no peligrosa._

—Si haces algo…

—Oh, por supuesto que no—sonrió el chico—. No estaría dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ser tan tonto. Quizás me pueda regenerar pero no soy inmortal.

Levi cruzó las piernas, mirándolo con cuidado.

—Lárgate—ladró.

—En seguida. Ah, pero antes me dejaría decirle que en tres días me dejará preocuparme por lo que yo quiera—dijo—. En dos, se enamorará de mí.

—Tú…

—No, espere, aún no he terminado—le interrumpió, abriendo la puerta, dispuesto para salir—. Esta es mejor parte, capitán—se relamió los labios—. Los últimos dos días usted estará abierto de piernas para mí.

La puerta chirrió y antes de que se cerrara, se escuchó, casi como un eco, decir:

—Y seré _yo_ el que _ordene._

Los ojos de Ackerman quedaron abiertos, estupefacto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Día I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era a media noche, la cena entre los reclutas había terminado y los trastes ya estaban limpios según las órdenes especificas del superior Ackerman.

Caminó de un lado hacia otro, inquieto.

¿Qué mierda acababa de decir? O más bien. ¿Que se suponía que debería hacer ahora?

—Armin, necesito tu ayuda.

Si. Estaba arrepentido, pero no era algo de lo que podría retractarse así como así. Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido.

Eran las doce y diez minutos de la noche cuando zamarreo al pobre rubio, desesperado. El chico dormía plácidamente después de una larga jornada aportando información y planes estrategas con el comandante Smith, así que dormía como un tronco.

— ¿Eren? —Se refregó los ojos, intentando despabilarse—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las doce de la noche pero...

El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina y se volvió a acurrucar en su cama.

—Déjame dormir, no puede ser tan importante.

—Amenacé al capitán Levi.

El chico se sentó con rapidez.

— _Woah_ —le miró, aterrado—. Cómo se te ocurrió... No, espera. ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

Buena pregunta.

—No lo sé—confesó, casi con la cara azul.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para llegar a estos extremos? —Preguntó—. Si estas consciente de que esto podría llegar a oídos del comandante y...

Eren sacudió las manos rápidamente.

—No, no. No en esa manera... No de la manera en que tú crees.

Armin arqueo una ceja.

—Si no es de lo que creo, entonces, ¿de qué forma?

—Si te lo digo, no abrirás la boca.

—Porque habría de...

—Júralo.

—Pero Eren, no en...

— ¡Hazlo!

—D-de acuerdo—suspiro—. Si me lo haces jurar es porque debe ser serio... Juro que no abriré mi boca para decir lo que sea que me vas a decir.

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno... Le dije al capitán que lo enamoraría en siete días.

El rubio parpadeó.

—C-creo que no oí bien del todo...

—Tengo que enamorar al capitán en siete días—reafirmó.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—Oye, tranquilízate...

— ¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡Esto es peor que amenazarlo de muerte! —Se llevo las manos al cabello, desesperado—. No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, Eren. ¡Que me lleve el diablo, esto es pedofilia invertido! ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo que se le daría al capitán si se le acusa de pedofilia?

Eren se puso blanco.

—Es la muerte, Eren.

—No estoy seguro de que sean capaz de matarlo, Armin. Incluso aunque quisieran, después de todo sería mi culpa.

—Incluso aunque no lo mataran, esto traería una mala imagen a la legión de reconocimiento—explicó—. El comandante Smith seguramente se vería en la decisión de implicarle un castigo al capitán y probablemente degradarlo, Eren.

Bueno, eso sí era un pequeño problema.

—Y lo peor de todo, es que todo el mundo sabe que el capitán es importante por no decir indispensable, para el escuadrón y la misión de recuperar las tierras invadidas por los titanes.

De acuerdo, era más que un problema pequeño.

—Tienes que retractarte e ir con el capitán y pedirle serias disculpas.

Por un momento, supo que Armin tenía razón. Era básicamente un jueguito de adolescente el que le había planteado. Sus hormonas se alteraban con facilidad cuando el pequeño hombre le hablaba de manera condescendiente, algo en su interior hervía cuando le dedicaba palabras de desprecio.

Lo que no sabía era si era bueno, o malo.

Analizándolo de manera más minuciosa, su amigo tenía un punto. Exponer a uno de los personajes más importantes de Trost era inaudito, sobre todo ahora sabiendo que tenia cargo político y económico además de militarmente. Traer una mala imagen al escuadrón de reconocimiento significaría que los nuevos ingresantes no serían capaces de elegirlos y el grupo se haría pequeño cada vez más frente a las bajas en las expediciones contra los titanes. Si el grupo ya tenía mala fama, esto sería un gran golpe para rematar.

Pero… ¿Disculpas? ¿Pedirle disculpas después de lo ingrato que había sido? ¿Después de tirarle el té caliente en su cabeza? ¿…por preocuparse por él?

Disculpa sus bolas.

Si, ya había recordado el porqué lo había hecho.

Le daría su lección a ese enano de mierda.

—Me niego.

—Muy bien, Eren, lo siguiente que... ¡No! ¡No se supone que tengas que negarte en este caso! Es una obligación, una orden.

—Pues fue una orden lo que me llevo a decirle unas cuantas verdades—masculló—.

—Eren, no creo que estés pensando con claridad...

—Yo tampoco, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

— ¡Nadie te obligo a enamorar al capitán! —Gritó, indignado.

—No. Alguien tiene que darle una lección a ese—le dijo Eren, sus ojos encendidos por pelear—. Que tenga rango en el ejército no le da derecho a tratarnos como si fuéramos menos. Alguien tiene que hacer algo. Y voy a ser yo.

Armin lo miro raro, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El chico tenía la cara de un hombre inspirado en más pelea. Pero ahora que el golpe de estado y la posible guerra civil avanzaban, lo que menos necesitaba el capitán era enamorarse... Y mucho menos de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Y más tratándose del capitán Levi Ackerman.

— ¡¿Porque no lo hablas con él como una persona normal?!—Protestó.

Pero Eren no escuchaba sus consejos. Seguía metido aun más en sus decisiones.

Al final, toda la conversación había logrado convencerlo más de lo que debería.

—Vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad, Armin?

El brillo de los ojos de Eren era casi imposible decirle que no… Eso y que como amigo debería evitar cualquier estupidez que hiciera.

—De acuerdo, si vamos a hacer esto, será a mi estilo—le dijo, estrechando la mano con la del moreno.

La sonrisa zorruna en Eren se ensanchó.

—Esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer.

O mejor dicho, qué _esperar_ ese día.

Se había levantado con la mayor curiosidad de todas: Por qué había permitido que el mocoso de mierda le haya levantado el tono de voz. Ciertamente, a cualquiera que hiciera amago de hacer lo que él hizo, estaría debajo de la tierra… con los gusanos devorando su pútrido cuerpo.

Pero la cosa con Eren fue distinta. Quizás era porque se había perdido en el brillo de los ojos del chillo, llenos de desafío… o tal vez quería ver el nivel de estupidez. No lo sabía con certeza.

Una saludable combinación de ambas, por ahí.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando entró a su despacho directo a trabajar.

Y lo vio.

Al pie de la puerta estaba su asistente, el pendejo de mierda.

—Buenos días, _heichou._

Ahí estaba, esa asquerosa sonrisa blancota que odiaba.

—Hoy se levantó más temprano de lo usual—comentó al ver que sólo sacaba su llave y abría la puerta—. Me pregunto por qué será.

Eren se relamió los labios al ver que el cuerpo del pelinegro se tensaba por un escaso segundo.

Por supuesto que sabía _por qué_.

 _«Hijo de puta»_ Pensó Rivaille.

Finalmente, se sentó en la silla junto a un escritorio y continuó con sus papeleos, Eren se mantuvo a su lado, ordenándolos por orden alfabético como acostumbraban siempre. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente porque estaban sumergidos en su trabajo. No hubo caricias, ni jadeos, ni gemidos ni ninguna otra cosa que reafirmara el momento de—definitivamente era— _seducción_ por parte de Eren.

Recordó las palabras de Armin antes de salir.

"— _No lo provoques_ —le aconsejó— _. Deja las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado en cuyo caso de que no te haya sacado los sesos ni bien te haya visto. Ayúdalo en todo lo que puedas, Eren, concéntrate tanto en tu trabajo al punto en que te duela la cabeza."_

Rivaille lo miró por un segundo antes de tomar su taza de té.

Eren estaba sentado en el suelo, con cuatro pilas de papeles y varias cajas con etiqueta a su vez, le había dicho que era necesario ordenarlas así y por fecha, aunque no era realmente necesario. Estaba molesto por cómo lo había _humillado_ prácticamente, que no supo de otra forma expresar su rabia vengativa.

Concentrado en ello, prosiguió a tomar su té sin decirle que era ya la hora del almuerzo y que podía retirarse si quería.

Que se las arreglara solo, a ver si podía, pensó.

"— _Cuando llegues a estar tan cansado, él verá por ti. Conociéndolo, sólo insistirá una vez."_

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando le echó otro vistazo.

Eren seguía en lo suyo, pero ahora no dejaba de bostezar.

—Si estás cansado—dijo Levi, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos—, puedes largarte. Este no es tu trabajo después de todo.

Sonrió con malicia.

—Por supuesto que no, heichou—contestó meneando la cabeza, mirándolo con sus enormes ojeras—. Estoy bien, quiero ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

Levi lo miró sospechosamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras.

Y siguieron con lo suyo.

"— _Después de eso, él verá por ti._

— _No lo entiendo, Armin—_ murmuró Eren— _. Me voy a morir del cansancio._

— _Tú sólo sigue mis órdenes y entenderás."_

Fue luego de veinte minutos más tarde que de verdad se sintió cansado, todavía no entendía los planes de Armin, pero si era morir en el intento, definitivamente había sido un éxito.

Levi escuchó su respiración acompasada, Eren estaba aún sentado y con los ojos cerrados cuando le echó un vistazo, en su regazo, todavía estaban los papeles dispersados. Suspiró, era obvio que un mocoso de quince años le siguiera el ritmo, Eren por supuesto se desmayaría del cansancio.

¿Quizás era algo cruel por dejarlo seguir?

— _Oi,_ mocoso—le dijo, de cuclillas, zarandeándolo un poco.

Pensó que él reaccionaría cuando abrió un poco sus ojo, sin embargo Eren solo lo miró unos segundos, como si estuviera recordando en dónde estaba.

— _Heichou_ —y él cayó como si se despegara de un titán en su pecho.

—Mocoso de mierda, no soy tu niñera.

Terminó diciéndole siempre la misma frase cada vez que Eren se mandaba una cagada, esta vez quizás un poco más suave de lo común. Levi quitó los papeles hacia un costado para poder llevarlo consigo a una cama del sótano. Lo agarró por la cintura, poniéndole sus brazos en sus hombros para luego lentamente levantarse y subir sus piernas. Una posición un tanto… comprometedora y vergonzosa para el que se suponía el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

— ¿Capitán Levi?

Sí, eso era lo que se temía.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Eren?—Preguntó Sasha junto a la compañía de Connie.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Eren, enano?!—Y como si fuera una invocación, Mikasa habría aparecido con una mirada amenazante.

— _Cálmate, mocosa, aún soy tu superior—ladró Levi—. Jaeger no resistió ante un pilón de_ papeles en una oficina, eso es todo. Voy a llevarlo a su habitación para que reponga fuerzas.

—Lo llevaré yo.

—No, sigue con tus tareas. ¿No tenías un baño que limpiar? Espero que brille.

Volvió a suspirar cuando por fin no recibió una sola réplica, la tropa número 104 era un dolor de cabeza.

Desde un rincón, una cabeza rubia acechaba. El plan iba al pie de la letra, y con suerte quizás el culo de Eren—porque apostaba que Levi era más activo que pasivo—no se salvaría.

—Siempre estás dándome problemas—murmuró.

— _Ah… huele muy bien_ —se acomodó aún más con él, como si fuera un gato enroscándose en su enredón favorito.

—Se le llama darse una ducha—dijo bajando las escaleras.

— _Entonces…_

Casi pudo sentir su aliento en la oreja cuando oyó aquella propuesta.

— _Duchémonos juntos, heichou._

Levi lo arrojó a la cama con brusquedad, como si estuviera asqueado por su persona. Pensó que Eren se quejaría o algo, pero el chico simplemente estaba dormido y hablaba incoherencias—fue lo que dedujo—, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto… ¿Extraño? ¿Incómodo? ¿Intrigado? No lo sabía con certeza. Sólo pensó que era parte de su jueguito "ábrete-de-piernas-y-sométete". Que era un idiota por seguirle la corriente, aunque el que ahora parecía que se abriría de piernas era el mismísimo Eren con esa actitud.

Arropó al mocoso con los acolchados y junto se giró para irse, al dar el primer paso pisó un papel tirado. Era del tamaño de una hoja de un pequeño cuaderno rallado, arrugado y des perfectamente doblado en cuatro.

 _ **Venganza para heichou**_

 _ **1)** Lograr que me vea de una forma distinta a las demás (Listo)_

 _ **2)** Hacerlo sobre pensar de qué forma voy a atacar (Listo)_

 _ **3)** Hacer que se preocupe por mí (pendiente)_

 _ **4)** Enamorarlo (pendiente)_

 _ **5)** Follarlo (pendiente)_

 _ **6)** Romper su corazón (pendiente)_

 _ **7)** Venganza completa (pendiente)_

— ¿Oh? ¿Así que esta es tu manera de hacerme caer?

Quería ver cuán lejos iba a llegar.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** _¡Al fin actualizo! ¡No sabes CUANTO me costó escribir este capitulo! Sé que es algo soso, nada intrigante, pero así es como salió (quizás un día lo edite mejor). Como dije, los capítulos constaran de SIETE, uno por cada día que pase. Quizás y con más suerte algún que otro extra, pero nada definitivo. Y no, no pienso hacer los capítulos muy largos, la idea es que cada uno pueda disfrutar de una lectura ligera sin ningun misterio de por medio, absolutamente nada de muertes y demás._

 _Sé que estiré muchisimo la fecha de esta actualización y lo lamento mucho. Me cuesta salir del hiatus, no saben cuanto. Espero poder seguir escribiendo para que ustedes disfruten._

 _Y, antes de irme quiero agradecer ENORMEMENTE A LA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS que recibi, cada uno de ellos fue muy importante para mi. En serio. Ahorita mismo no puedo nombrarlas por falta de tiempo, pero tengan por hecho que en el siguiente capítulo lo haré._

 _¿Algún comentario para este capítulo? ¿Quién será el que se la meta a quien? ¡Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas, señores! (?)_

 _No hay mucho más que decir que, ¡gracias por leerlo!_


End file.
